heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost Bride (episode)/Trivia
*The urban legend of the Ghost Bride is considered by many as the darkest moment in the entire series. *When the boys are at the Ghost Bride's grave, Arnold reads the words on her tombstone. It says "Here lies Cynthia Snell. She lived her life and went straight to..." the last word wasn't seen because it was hidden in dirt. The last word is most likely "hell." **This is the second reference of "hell" in the series, the first was in Grandpa's Birthday. *When you hear Arnold scream, you hear a re-used sound clip previously taken from Toran Caudell who had voiced Arnold in the first season. *The moment when Arnold notices Curly's red-and-white striped socks when Curly was dressed up as the Ghost Bride and unmasked him is known as a "Scooby-Doo moment". This is when the gang from the Scooby Doo show retrace clues and events from during an episode and unmask the monster. **This episode uses many Scooby-Doo gags: ***Helga shuts the South and North gates making it look like a ghost actually did it and shook the north gate by ropes. ***The axes that Curly and Helga were using were mallets disguised as axes. ***Arnold noticed that the socks the second ghost was wearing were Curly's. ***Helga confessed she scared the boys when Curly was unmasked; Curly explains why he did the same thing. *Helga and Curly both got revenge on the others in the same way but for different reasons: **Helga got revenge from the boys for not letting her come to the graveyard because she was a girl and so she pulled ghost pranks on them. The real Ghost Bride then appeared scaring everyone, only to turn out to be Curly, who dressed as the Ghost bride because he wanted to tell the story instead of Gerald. *Helga was become a leading villain for the eighteenth time. **The previous series that Helga becomes a leading villain was "The Little Pink Book", "Arnold's Hat", "Helga's Makeover", "Operation Ruthless", "The Sewer King", "Magic Show", "24 Hours to Live", "Arnold's Halloween", "What's Opera, Arnold?", "Biosquare", "Girl Trouble", "Love and Cheese", "Helga's Masquerade", "Big Sis", "Parents Day", "Hey Arnold!: The Movie", and "April Fool's Day". *Curly’s red and white socks are the same color and pattern as The Cat in the Hat’s signature red and white striped top hat from the Dr. Seuss book and movie The Cat in the Hat. Continuity *Eugene is seen wearing a mauve sweater for most of the episode which is a nod to the Mauve Avenger from "Grand Prix". Errors *When Gerald tells the story, he says that it happened "eighty years ago, back in the Middle Ages", and in the next scene as it is continued, motorized cars and clothing from the late 19th century to early 20th century can be clearly seen, which never existed in the Middle Ages. Since Gerald said the murders the Ghost Bride committed, her suicide and the events prior were eighty years ago, then it actually happened in the 1910s rather than the Middle Ages. Category:Ghost Bride (episode) Category:Episode trivia